The objective is to publish in concert with histologists in human medicine and zoology, a common, comparatiive mammalian histological nomenclature based on the human species but also including terms unique to domestic, laboratory, and exotic animal species. Finish survey of past (40 yr.) and current anatomical journals in order to obtain as nearly as possible all useful histologic terms not now included in the newly published NH. Attempt to obtain critical reviews and endorsement of the new NH by pertinent human and veterinary and medical publication editors. Obtain endorsement of veterinary histologists in the U.S. and abroad of the NH to use as a mandate to insure endorsemet of our Moscow meeting of the World Association of Veterinary Anatomists in the summer of 1979.